Tall Trees
Tall Trees is a constituent region of the West Elizabeth territory. Description The Lower Montana River forms the border on the neighbor territory of New Austin (Hennigan's Stead region) to the west. The sister region of Great Plains lies to the east. The Upper Montana River forms the northeast border of the region. The border is expanded in the second game where Big Valley can be traversed and explored near Cochinay. This region resembles the redwoods of the Sierra Nevada in California. It is one of two areas in Red Dead Redemption where snow can be seen on mountains, (the other being in the northwest corner of New Austin). Tall Trees is an ideal hunting ground, being home to many different types of big and exquisite game wildlife (especially grizzly bears and elks), making it useful for advancing in the Master Hunter Challenges. Red Dead Redemption 2 During the events of Red Dead Redemption 2, the Skinner Brothers have a noticeable presence in Tall Trees, and while venturing these areas, the player will often encounter them or a victim of their sadistic attacks. Manzanita Post is not accessible in 1899 due to the law hunting down the Van der Linde gang. However, when accessed through glitches, outside a few people exist doing work, as well as a Huskey guard dog. As the area is fully available during the epilogue, John Marston can avail all of the main events found within the region. In 1907, John enters Manzanita Post along with Charles, Devon and Wayne to collect a toolbox for house-building in Beecher's Hope. Along the way, they are ambushed by the Skinner Brothers wherein Wayne is killed in battle. John will visit the area again to save Uncle from the Skinner Brothers with Charles, and later with Sadie Adler to capture a bounty near Bear Claw. The Legendary Rock Bass can be found in the Aurora Basin, once caught, it can be posted at any post office to Jeremy Gill for a $5 reward. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, the mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement" takes place in Tall Trees. The Sasquatch appears only in this region. It is also one of the locations that the Four Horses of the Apocalypse can sometimes be found. Locations in Tall Trees * Aurora Basin * Bearclaw Camp (stylized as Bear Claw in RDR 2) * Cochinay * Dixon Crossing * Evelyn Miller Camp (RDR 2 only) * Manzanita Post * Mason's Bridge (RDR only) * Montana Ford * Nekoti Rock * Pacific Union Railroad Camp (RDR only) * Swadbass Point (RDR 2 only) * Tanner's Reach * Tanner's Span (RDR only) Multiplayer Several Multiplayer game modes are available within the Tall Trees region. Most are specific to individual locations such as Manzanita Post and Pacific Union Railroad Camp and are listed on those pages. The following game modes take place within Tall Trees in general. None are available with the original game, all require a DLC. * Requires Legends and Killers DLC ** Hold Your Own * Requires Myths and Mavericks DLC ** Stronghold - the Beecher's Hope map starts in Manzanita Post and passes through Tall Trees on the way to Beecher's Hope. * Requires Liars and Cheats DLC ** Grand Prix - the "Tall Trees Trail" and "Manzanita Mile" courses run through Tall Trees. Tips In addition to being one of the most fruitful hunting spots in Redemption, Tall Trees is also one of the most dangerous. For tips on finding and hunting specific animals, see the individual animal pages (listed in a section below). * Before venturing into Tall Trees for hunting or other activities, players should stock up on ammunition, medicine, and Chewing Tobacco (or Snake Oil, if needed). Appropriately powerful weapons should be equipped, such as the Buffalo Rifle. * When planning activities in Tall Trees, the player should remember that some animals are nocturnal and will appear mostly at night, while others will be present more in the daytime. The reduced visibility of nighttime will tend to make activities here more dangerous. * If the area is void of other animals, then there is a good chance of bears appearing. Subsequently, other animals will tend to be more plentiful when no bears are around. * Players are advised to be careful when using bait in Tall Trees since it can attract a variety of animals, including ones more dangerous than the intended target. * The player should be sure to get to Manzanita Post if they run out of medicine, etc. Native Plants * Hummingbird Sage * Violet Snowdrop Wildlife :Red Dead Redemption * Bear * Beaver * Bighorn Sheep * Boar * Bobcat * Buck * Buffalo (Cochinay entrance when using bait) * Chicken (Cochinay only) * Cougar (Scarce, slightly more common in multiplayer) * Coyote * Crow * Deer * Eagle * Elk * Fox * Goat (Cochinay only) * Hawk * Horse * Pig (Cochinay only) * Rabbit * Raccoon * Rattlesnake * Wolf * Skunk * Songbird * Sasquatch (Undead Nightmare only) :Red Dead Redemption 2 Trivia * The multiplayer U.S. Army character, Tall Trees Ty, is likely named after this area. * Brumas and Khan are both found in Tall Trees in Free Roam, while Lobo is found in single-player. * Tall Trees is inspired by the Sierra Nevada. The eponymous "Tall Trees" are the Giant Sequoia Trees (also called Sierra Redwoods) found on the western slopes of the mountains in California. * Geographically speaking, the location of Tall Trees roughly corresponds to that of the Sangre De Cristo Mountains in Colorado and New Mexico; both Tall Trees and Sangre de Cristo are high elevated, snow-covered areas near more arid environments. * Very rarely, a strange sound can be heard at night in Tall Trees. It sounds like a scream but it is very distinctive and doesn't seem to have any link between animals or a rescuing event. The sound is reminiscent of ghosts and tends to be heard in locations where bison are located. * A newspaper article in the Blackwater Ledger in Red Dead Redemption 2 mentions the disappearance of the Blackwater Athletics team around Tall Trees. After venturing into the Tall Trees region near Cochinay during the epilogue, one can find the mass grave of what looks to be the aforementioned athletic team. Gallery File:11.jpg 683.png|Forest of the dead Picture2p.png|A posse at the edge of Tall Trees Tall Trees.png|Tall Trees in Redemption 2 Related Content de:Tall Trees es:Tall Trees fr:Tall Trees Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Locations